The Training of One
by inkblood0905
Summary: Naruto has left to train with Jiraiya. Jiraiya meets some old friends who agree to help train Naruto. Will Naruto become strong enough to beat orochimaru and get sasuke back? a little bit of NaruHina.
1. The Training Begins

**The Training Begins**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, everyone would have a kekkai genkai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The village slowly disappeared as Naruto and Jiraiya walked away. Naruto didn't look back. Focused on the future, Naruto strode, anticipating the training he was to receive.

After a few hours of walking, Jiraiya called a halt in the middle of a forest. It was time to start.

"Okay Naruto, I haven't really focused on your training until now. That's going to change," he said with an evil grin on his face.

"What's first then?" Asked Naruto, not seeing the smile on the pervert's face.

"First of all, Katon."

"Great, which one"

"Gokkakyu no jutsu," called Jiraiya. A giant fireball appeared, stopping and disappearing inches from Naruto's face.

"What the…" Jiraiya trailed off as he noticed a figure standing in front of the sun, obscuring herself.

"Now, now, that wasn't a very good jutsu. I expected more from the great toad sage." The figure said calmly.

The girl walked out of the direct light, allowing herself to be seen.

A huge smile of recognition spread across Jiraiya's face. He knew who she was.

"Akane Takara, master of the Seikagan [more about that later and all fire jutsus. It's been a while."

"Yes Jiraiya, it has, and what's this, a new student, and you're teaching him a katon, I'm appalled that you didn't ask for my help," the newly named Akane said.

"Well then, I, the great toad sage, bow down to you Seikagan master and beg for you to teach my pupil a katon."

"I am humbled Jiraiya, and I agree to your request. Now kid, I am a master of all the katon jutsus. You should be grateful that I'm going to teach you."

"What the hell, you're the same age as I am, how can you know all the fire element jutsus? And just who are you anyway, for all I know, you could be trying to kill me." The frustrated Naruto asked.

"I am a wielder of the Seikagan, that means that I can control fire using my will alone, but for training, I was required to learn all the fire jutsus my clan knew. My name is Akane Takara in answer to your second question and no, had I wanted to kill you, you couldn't have stopped me."

While Akane answered Naruto's questions, he checked her over for any sign of weapons or danger. Starting at the top, she had long brown hair, bright green eyes[for all the perverts – large breasts a small waist, long legs and sense of chaos about her.

"Fine, enough questions, I don't care who trains me as long as they do it fast." Naruto complained

"Fine, let us begin"


	2. The Learning

**Chapter 2 – The learning**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto [

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking – **yes people, I am hinting at things to come )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**Part 1**

Akane walked quickly to the other side of the clearing. Spinning on her last step, she faced Naruto. With no warning, she performed hand seals, 1, 2, 3, 7, 10. More and more, faster and faster. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes closed, a gust of wind blew swept through the clearing.

"Sheikagan!" Akane's voice rang out clearly.

"What?" Naruto turned to ask Jiraiya. He was gone. "Jiraiya?"

"Don't worry about him. You're in for a rough time," Akane's voice whispered into Naruto's ear. Spinning, he reacted just in time, jumping out of the way as a stream of fire shot from behind a boulder.

**Part 2**

Behind a large outcrop, Naruto sat, his mind working faster than it ever had before.

_(I) Man, this girl. She's way beyond what I can deal with. Ok Naruto, slow down, what can we do. So, she works with fire. And those eyes, what do they do?_

A sense of danger brought Naruto out of his thoughts. The boulder he was hiding behind was gradually getting hotter. _Shit_ thought Naruto. Letting a burst of chakra surge through his body, he blurred out of sight, just as the rock was completely destroyed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane stood, blinking. _Where was he now?_ His last hiding place – the outcrop – lay in a heap of molten rock. There, his chakra signature made it obvious where he was. _Ok, no more hiding, it's time for one on one._ Sending a little more chakra to her eyes, her sheikagan (I promise I'll fill you in at the end of this chapter) flared. Spinning slowly, a small trail of fire followed her hands. Lowering herself to the ground, she kept spinning faster and faster, the fire getting larger and larger. Slowly, she began to stand up, still turning. The fire began to twist and turn but stay in the air. Soon, a giant, twisting tornado of fire stood in the middle of the field. Moving from her waist, Akane spun the flames and compressed them into a band of fire surrounding her. Stopping suddenly, she brought her arms in close to her body and then quickly flung them out, spreading a wave of intense fire throughout the field.

Total destruction. Nothing stood anymore, nothing grew anymore. There was nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, seeing the wave of fire coming towards him, though fast.

"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu" he called out, making the trademark cross hand seal.

Thousands of clones instantly surrounded Naruto, creating 15 circles of clones to attempt to stop the attack. Nothing. All the clones vanished from existence as the flame moved fluidly through the ranks. Soon, it reached its target. 

Screaming, pain unlike any other coursed through Naruto's body. Retreating into his mind, Naruto waited for the darkness. 


	3. A Chat

**Chapter 3 – A Chat**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto =)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Demon talking **

Read Review please people =)

* * *

**Part 1**

_Drip, drip, drip._

"Oh, here again," sighed Naruto.

Naruto blinked a few times, bringing the area into focus. A long, dark tunnel stretched before him._ Man, this place is depressing; I need to work out how to change it._ Again people, more hints :)

Focusing his attention back on the place, he started walking towards the familiar presence of the Kyuubi. Soon, he found himself in a large chamber with a huge gate in the middle.

"**Welcome back kit" said a booming voice.**

"I don't really get a choice in these meetings." Replied Naruto.

"**Deal with it," laughed the demon.**

"Shut up. You're so annoying. Why were you sealed in me?"

Launching a claw through it's cage, Kyuubi forced Naruto back. 

"**Shut up and listen, Kit. I've been thinking, you're not getting stronger fast enough so I've decided to help you BUT you have to do something for me."**

"What?" questioned Naruto, intrigued. 

"**You have to change this dingy place."**

"That's all?"

"**It's not as easy as it sounds; you have to learn a whole new method of controlling chakra. If you agree, I'll take you step by step through what you have to do. Also, you'll be changing me in the process."**

"Changing you? I'm not so sure about that"

"**Just physically, I'll still be sealed, but the cage won't exist and I'll be able to move around inside the seal."**

After thinking for a few moments, Naruto agreed. Kyuubi was right, Naruto may be progressing quickly, but he was still way behind the other gennin mentally and in skills.

"Fine, but if it's so hard, take it slowly."

"**Great, now listen carefully…"**

Kyuubi had Naruto sit down and meditate. Firstly, he had to imagine his mind as a room magicians guild anyone =). Then, he had to imagine the room splitting in half, with the seal's gate down the middle. Next, his power was visualised behind a door. Opening the door, Naruto concentrated on moving a steady flow of chakra into the gate. Slowly, the gate began to change.

Next – changing the Kyuubi. Increasing the flow of chakra, Naruto directed it into the actual seal, altering its formation and allowing some chakra to leak through and change the Kyuubi.

It was done.

* * *

**Part 2**

"**Well done kit."**

Naruto opened his eyes. It was amazing. The old cage was gone, replaced by a warm, 'homely' room. A T.V in the corner displayed the world outside the seal; a big sofa sat in the middle of the room and, behind it stood a man – The Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form. Longish, jet black hair and a tall lean figure. The demon now wore a standard chuunin/jounin outfit with a choker with the kanji for seal imprinted on it.

"Wow, I did this? And is that you Kyuubi?" yes people Kyuubi is a guy. I'm so sick of kyuubi being a girl, no offense meant =)

"**Yep, it's me. And yes, you did this. But, that method you used can be used outside the seal as well, it's handy when you need to precisely control chakra or send it to more than one place.**

"Cool," said Naruto. Suddenly remembering, he asked, "what about my training?"

"**Oh yeah. When you feel better, do these seals (does a series of hand seals) and channel chakra into your mind, heart and feet. Then you'll see what I mean by training. Oh and Naruto…"**

"Yeah?"

"Wake up"


End file.
